


The Mother

by Miss_nightshade



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Faith Seed, Alpha Jacob Seed, Alpha John Seed, Alpha Joseph Seed, Alpha Staci Pratt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Claiming Bites, Consensual Somnophilia, Courting Rituals, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Orgasm, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Gangbang, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Impregnation, Jacob’s Thigh Holster, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love heptagon, M/M, Mating Rituals, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, No boring love triangles here, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oh God Yes, Omega Rook, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pack Bonding, Pillow Talk, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Somnophilia, Stalking, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unplanned Pregnancy, Walking In On Someone, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_nightshade/pseuds/Miss_nightshade
Summary: The Mother is an A/B/O alternate universe where Rook just so happens to be the Omega that the Peggies refer to as 'The Mother, who will bring the collapse so she may create a new world for all her children'. There's one small, tiny issue though, she's scented Staci as her Alpha, and the two share a deep bond. In this story an Omega in a one in a billion thing, and as a result, they are practically worshipped, another reason is that only Omegas can create Omegas. Something that will be priceless once the collapse has passed. Given the rarity in omegas, they had evolved, over time, so that they can take multiple mates and bonds, to better help the dying breed.**For updates on my writing status please check out my profile. It explains in a little more detail as to why I'm not posting anything as of late. But in short, I am still active and would love to hear from you. Xx





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, the feedback is deeply appreciated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please do read there will be spoilers but also trigger warnings this fic does touch onto some dark subjects eventually.

Each chapter is split into five parts. Meaning part 1 has five chapters, which is actually 25 readable parts, coming in at around 1,000 words in each. So each 'Chapter' is at a minimum of 5,000 words and each part is at a minimum of 25,000 words. 

**Trigger Warnings are in bold.**

* * *

Part 1;

Chapter 1: Cruel World, By Phantogram - **Panic Attacks,**

  * The collapse begins. Rook, along with her Alpha and pack and a rather rude and irritating Marshall are sent in to arrest one, Joseph Seed. Only things don't seem to go there way, not even in the slightest, and for some odd reason, the Peggies are referring to her as Mother. Alone and scared without her alpha and pack, she runs as far and as fast as she can. Praying to find someone who will help her through this terrifying situation.



Chapter 2: The Ruller and the killer, By Kid Cudi - **Heat, Attempted Rape/Non-con, Stalking, One-sided Relationship,**

  * A week and a few friends later, Rook seems to be doing much better. With new and old people scented into her Pack, she starts to feel a sense of safety. However, that though is soon destroyed when Rook catches the scent of one of the seed alphas. To make matters worse, her monthly heat arrives a few days too early.



Chapter 3: I can't go on without you, By Kaleo - **Classic Conditioning, Torture, Mental Abuse,**

  * Staci begins to crack, without his omega there to calm him, Jacob's conditioning begins to work. Knowing that she has somehow survived her heat without him adds the final blow, pushing Staci over the edge, and into Jacob's embrace. Jacob's missing man returns with a shocking story about their sweet mother. 



Chapter 4: Come Away to the Water, By Maroon 5 - **Attempted Kidnapping,**

  * Joseph catches Rook in a very domestic setting, but he soon scares her off right into the arms of his brother. John finally has his chance to baptize Rook, but something convinces him not to. Instead, he invites her to dinner. 



Chapter 5: Daddy Issues, By The Neighbourhood - **Violence, Forced Claim Bites, Heat, Attempted Rape/Non-con,**

  * Rooks heat strikes again, only this time she makes her way up to Jacob's base, determined in begging him to let her be with her Alpha, just until her heat ends. After hearing the news that Rook's safe with Jacob the other seeds make an appearance at the veteran center. 



* * *

Part 2; 

Chapter 6: Wolves, By Kanye West - **Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-con, Close Calls, Extreme Violence,**

Chapter 7: Only You, By the Platters **(NSFW)** \- 

Chapter 8: Kingdom Come, By The Civil Wars - 

Chapter 9: Bang Bang, By Kaleo - **Non-con Claim Bites, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Traitors, Murder,**

Chapter 10: Carry Me Back Home, By Blues Saraceno - **Near Death, Self Harm, Self Mutilation (Not Suicidal or Depressive in nature), Panic Attacks,**

* * *

Part 3; Time Jump of Three Months

Chapter 11: A Hair On The Head Of John The Baptist, By Saltillo - 

Chapter 12: The River, By Blue Saraceno - 

Chapter 13: If I Had A heart, By Fever River - 

Chapter 14: Broken Bones, By Kaleo - 

Chapter 15: God's Gunna Cut You Down, By Johnny Cash - 


	2. Characters and there status (A/b/o)

Alpha

  * John Seed 
  * Jacob Seed
  * Joseph Seed 
  * Staci Pratt 
  * Nick Rye
  * Faith Seed
  * Jess Black
  * Jerome Jeffries
  * Grace Armstrong
  * Cameron Burke
  * Eli Palmer
  * Dutch



Betas

  * Joey Hudson
  * Hurk Drubman
  * Earl Whitehorse
  * Sharky Boshaw
  * Tammy Barnes
  * Mary May Fairgrave
  * Kim Rye



Omegas

  * Rook



Original characters

  * Johnson - Alpha
  * Rosie - Beta
  * Luca - Alpha



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading xx


	3. Chapter 1: Part 1/5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The collapse begins. Rook, along with her Alpha and pack and a rather rude and irritating Marshall are sent in to arrest one, Joseph Seed. Only things dont seem to go there way, and for some odd reason, the Peggies are referred to her as Mother. Alone and scared without her alpha, she runs as far and as fast as she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been updated as of April 2nd, 2020

Rook was just a ball of anxiety, a small one at that, but a bundle of nerves none the less. She watched the video with the sort of curiosity you get when you simply can't look away. The Sheriff had 'oh so kindly' given her his phone to watch the video on after the marshal had insisted on enlightening her on what they were about to walk into. Not that he actually had any idea as to how bad the Peggies actually were. She was, for lack of a better word, horrified at what she was seeing. Her shoulders raising around her neck as she watched 'The Father' jab his fingers into the unknown man's eye sockets, her face scrunching up in disgust at the blood dripping down Joseph's hands and onto the man that was now unconscious(?) on the floor. 

"Omega".

Staci called softly from the pilot's seat, he quickly glanced over his shoulder, smiling sweetly to her. Double-checking that she was alright, even though he already knew something was up with the way she was pushing her scent, subconsciously trying to get his attention. After a moment or two, he turned back to the controls, refocusing on flying the helicopter.

That appeared to be all that she needed to calm down on the outside. But the anxiety was still there simmering below the surface, the sour scent still contaminating the air. She just couldn't help but worry as to what would happen, the safety of her alpha and her small pack was at stake. She'd already overheard their hushed whispers about how this could all go south in a matter of seconds. 

Feeling awkward and out of place, she turned to gaze out of the window, just in time to see the giant statue of Joseph Seed. They were officially in Peggy country now. She turned the phone off, hands still shaking as she handed it back to the sheriff, a soft smile on her face as she sheepishly looked at Earl.

Staci, her alpha, often told her disgusting stories of the project at Eden's gate. Things that made her toes curl and her body shake in terror. Most likely to scare her away from the thoughts of doing anything related to them. Even if her intention was innocent. 

She tapped the sheriff on the leg, attempting to get his attention, smiling politely as she began to sign words when he finally looked over to her, 'Will we be okay' she signed. The scent of a scared Omega filled the aircraft, no longer the simple smell of anxiety. Her alpha did his best to calm her from his seat at the front of the metal bird, but still, that did next to nothing. Even if she did whine happily at the smell of him.

"Okay look, I know you're scared. But what you've got to remember is that we are here together, no one is going to hurt you, I'll make damn sure of that Little one. I promise".

She smiled again, shifting uncomfortably in her seat but the scent changed to a more calm and relaxing smell. Putting everyone in the aircraft at ease, which was a godsent considering they were about to land. Staci skilfully landed the helicopter, in the middle of the courtyard, flicking switches here and there till the bird shut down.

The Marshall and sheriff stepped out of the helicopter, Whitehorse extended his hand to help Rook out. She turned back and signed a quick 'goodbye alpha' before following behind her superiors. Her hand lightly resting on her handgun, reassuring herself that it was still there and that she was going to be fine.

There was a slight skip in her step she attempted to keep up with the two older men. She had always been rather small compared to others, but that's one thing that made unique, that and the fact that she is an Omega and they're incredibly rare. "Rook, I need you to stay close to me. Just in case anything happens, alright?" She nodded a confirmation not that he could see her through. It certainly looked like something bad was going to happen, the people here were different, to say the least.

Some were whispering, but all of them were almost certainly looking. She heard them say things like 'it's the mother' or 'she has arrived' and even the odd 'the father will be pleased'. She had no clue what they meant but that didn't stop it from terrifying her. An Omega is a very rare thing indeed. So people's reactions to her are often quite dramatic and shocking. but she'd never experienced anything like this, this easily took the cake as the weirdest reaction she'd gotten.

Regardless of what they were saying, she believed that she would've been terrified of them anyways. they just looked intimidating to her, But then again everyone and everything did. Her footsteps were light, barely making a sound, as she tried to keep up with the others. Everything about her was soft and delicate, from the way she smiled awkwardly with her bright, kind eyes gleaming, to the way she recovered from small trips by skipping in a ballerina type way. She just screamed, innocent, pure, delicate... omega.

The nerve-wracking sound of rabid dogs, barking and occasionally howling in the background had her speeding up her pace, stumbling over her own feet every few steps. Clutching to the back of Whitehorse's shirt as she tried to hide as much as possible, her nose scrunched up at the many smells surrounding her, most notably the dull scent of an Alpha's rut. Which put her on edge, for obvious reasons. She quietly mumbled "Sir", fear evident in her voice, how she'd managed to find her voice without Staci beside her, Whitehorse didn't know, but regardless he felt pride well up in his chest when he heard her near-silent word. Her scent turned again to one of a scared Omega. A quiet whimper slipped past her lips when she looked up and realized that she was in front of the large white double doors to the church. 


	4. Chapter 1: Part 2/5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The collapse begins. Rook, along with her Alpha and pack and a rather rude and irritating Marshall are sent in to arrest one, Joseph Seed. Only things dont seem to go there way, and for some odd reason, the Peggies are referred to her as Mother. Alone and scared without her alpha, she runs as far and as fast as she can.

Previously...

The nerve-wracking sound of rabid dogs, barking and occasionally howling in the background had her speeding up her pace, stumbling over her own feet every few steps. Clutching to the back of Whitehorse's shirt as she tried to hide as much as possible, her nose scrunched up at the many smells surrounding her, most notably the dull scent of Alpha's rut. Which put her on edge, for obvious reasons. She quietly mumbled "Sir", fear evident in her voice, how she'd managed to find her voice without Staci beside her, Whitehorse didn't know, but regardless he felt pride well up in his chest when he heard her near-silent word. Her scent turned again to one of a scared Omega. A quiet whimper slipped past her lips when she looked up and realized that she was in front of the large white double doors to the church. 

* * *

The double doors opened and eerie feeling settled over Rook. The sensation within her was uncanny, she couldn't help but be utterly terrified by what lay ahead of her. Every sense in her body was telling her this was going to go very badly. That this moment would decide the outcome of everything. The scents of way too many alphas, had her swaying for a second or two, eye flittering into the back of her head as she did so. She watched as Whitehorse and the Marshall walked down the aisles, hesitant to follow after them. She could understand why they weren't as scared as her, the threat of an Alpha didn't mean the same thing to her as it did to them. 

She felt as though everyone was looking at, and in truth they were. The moment the doors opened, her scent had filled the small building, forcing everyone in there to take a step back, from the effect it had on them. Whitehorse looked back at her, wondering what was taking her so long. And then he noticed the scared look on her face, her soft features now tense with worry, eyes drifting behind her to the open door, daring herself to make a run for it, the Marshall be damned. "Rook?" She smiled up at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, she was obviously doing it to be polite. With hurried footsteps, she caught up to him and grabbed onto his arm. Holding him close, so he could protect her if he needed to. 

The Marshall, however, seemed as though he could not care less about the state Rook was in. As he began shouting about the arrest warrant, waving it around in the air, to further push his point. That's when things started to go downhill. Thankfully the situation with Deescalated rather quickly, by none other than the father himself. 

Things got even weirder when members started to leave. Many of them felt the need to touch Rook in some way, many places there hands on her shoulders as they walked by, some said 'praise be, Mother' and the odd few held their foreheads to hers and whispered thanks. She was too scared to do anything about it, she was frozen solid on the spot. Anxiously biting her lip, wondering what was going to happen next. 

"Arrest him, Rookie". He spoke in arrogant and way to self-confident tone. Not so subtly pushing his scent as he made eye contact with Joseph, a common way for alphas to challenge one another. She was hesitant to move from her hiding place behind the sheriff, so instead, she rose up on her tiptoes so she could look over Whitehorse's shoulder, finally looked at four other people in the room, from her supposed safe place.

They were intimidating, to say the least, they held themselves in a certain way that was off-putting to Rook. "God will not let you take me", he spoke, his arms outstretched towards her and the Sheriff. Rook took a moment to look at the others standing behind Joseph. The first she recognized as Jacob, the eldest seed. He was looking at her, as though he was ready to pounce and eat her alive, a wolfish smirk on his lips as he looked her up and down, before finally winking at her. she quickly looked away, redirecting her gaze to the youngest brother. A blush crawling its way up her neck, as he too smiled and winked at her. John had a look in his eye that screamed hunger and lust. And judging by his scent, he was the Alpha that had just come out of his rut, the one that she could smell when they were stood outside the doors. And finally, her eyes drifted over to Faith, the only other girl in the room. Who was smiling sweetly at her, a white flower in her hand, that she kept bringing up to her nose to smell.

Rook moved slowly, stepping out from behind her human shield and towards Joseph, taking the cuffs out of their holder as she walked. Rook gently grab Joseph's hand, wrapping the cuffs around his wrist and locking them in place. She then moved on to his other hand and did the same thing, avoiding eye contact the entire time. Though she knew he was staring at her, and not so subtly scenting her. Once done, she looked over her shoulder at Whitehorse to check that she was doing the right thing. He nodded lightly in response, smiling softly again.

She then stood to the side, allowing room for the Marshall to get through, so he could escort Joseph out. Given her size, she was forbidden from escorting prisoners, considering that it would be to easy to overpower her and possibly take her hostage. (Clearly, some biased Alpha, had been the one to add that rule in). She followed behind, keeping up the rear. Not daring to look back at the other Seeds, just knowing that they were staring at her. She kept to herself as the crowds began to get more and more aggressive, hoping that the Marshall would hurry up and stop parading Joseph around like some magnificent prize. 

She was stopped by a young girl who ran in front of her, just as she was about to get onto the helicopter. She couldn't be more than seven years of age, a beta in her early thirties held her hand. Quite possibly her mother. "Hello mother", the young girl spoke. Unsure as to what to do, she knelt on the floor to be eye level with the girl. Rook smiled sweetly at her, still not comfortable with talking in front of other people, when the situation wasn't emergent. The young child handed Rook a white flower, the same flower she saw Faith holding in the church. Rook was hesitant, reaching out with gloved hands, to take the flower from her. She slotted it in the hair behind her ear. Being a little too hopeful that the girl knew sign language, she signed 'thank you', but it was suddenly very clear as the girl looked up to her biological mother, confusion clear on her face. Thankfully Staci had been watching the interaction, along with everyone else, and called out to the little girl. "It means thank you. She's saying thank you". There was a moment where the girl just seemed even more confused before she looked back at Rook and smiled. 

With a small nudge from her mother, she happily said. "You're welcome". Rook gently brushed a stray hair out of the girl's face before standing. Suddenly it dawned on her that everyone had their eyes on her, shaken by the attention, she quickly made her way to the chopper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xx
> 
> If anyone would like to do a gift swap with me just ask down in the comments, I'm hoping that this will help me get out of my writer's block.


End file.
